Skill Tree: Survivalism
1.) Strength of Will - +3 Attack Damage, +1 HP Regeneration. 2.) Trollkin - +2 HP Regeneration. 3.) Spunky Fighter - +1 HP Regeneration, +1 Movement. 4.) Back from the Brink - Upon use, you have a 40% chance to recover from Near Death. One use per day. 5.) Steadfast - You enter each encounter with a Steadfast Shield. On getting struck with a Critical Hit or Disable, the shield is instead consumed to negate that Critical Hit or Disable. 6.) Back on my Feet - Whenever you enter Near Death for the first time in an encounter, you have +5 Vitality Regeneration while Near Death. Afterwards, you only have +2 Vitality Regeneration while Near Death. 7.) Undefeated - Upon use, gain a Shield with Hit Points equal to [ ( Number of Times you've been Attacked since your last turn ) x ( 10 ) ]. One use per day. 8.) Plow Down the Line - Upon use, choose a direction. Gain +10 Armor and +10 Spell Resist until end of encounter for all damage coming from that direction. One use per day. 9.) Deployable Shield - Upon use, deploy a currently equipped Shield. Allies within 5m of the deployed Shield gain the bonuses the Shield grants. Can be revoked at any time to re-equip the Shield. One use per day. 10.) End This - +5 Armor. Whenever you get a Critical Hit, you may remove all of your Armor until your next turn to deal bonus damage on attack equal to the Armor removed. 11.) Guardian's Guise - Self and allies within 10m of you have +3 Armor. 12.) Resistor - +5 Spell Resist. 13.) Capacitor - Enemy spells deal -3 Damage. 14.) Thunderous Strength - On attack, recover +2 Hit Points. If that attack is a Critical Hit, recover +5 Hit Points instead. 15.) Trollkin II - +2 HP Regeneration. 16.) Tenacious - +1 HP Regeneration; Whenever you recover Hit Points, you gain that much Movement until end of turn, up to +4 Movement per instance of HP Recovered. 17.) I Cannot Fall - Whenever you would enter Near Death, you have a +10% Chance to instead remain at 1 Hit Point instead. 18.) Preparedness - You can consume your Steadfast Shield to block Overcast spells as well. Whenever you drop below 100 Hit Points for the first time in an encounter, you gain another Steadfast Shield. 19.) With Friends Like These - Whenever an ally attempts to help you up while you are Near Death, that ally restores +4 Vitality. Additionally, whenever an ally Heals you while you are Near Death, you recover an additional +10 Hit Points. 20.) Time for Retribution - Upon use, consume all Shield Hit Points currently on you to deal that much damage to an enemy unit within weapon range. One use per day. 21.) Broadside - You have a free 5m of Movement for moving in the direction chosen with Plow Down the Line. Additionally, as long as you only moved in the direction chosen on your last turn, you have +5 Armor. 22.) Shield of Life - Your Shield provides +5 Armor. Additionally, for each Armor provided by equipped Shields, you have +1 Max Hit Points. 23.) Metal Mourning - Whenever you lose Armor while in an Encounter, you gain that much Attack Damage either until end of encounter or until you gain that much Armor back while in the encounter. 24.) It Is My Duty - Whenever an ally within 10m takes damage, you may take up to 15 of the damage for them. ( This damage is then reduced by either your Armor or Spell Resist. ) 25.) Resistor II - +5 Spell Resist. 26.) Capacitor II - Enemy spells deal -3 Damage. 27.) There Is Hope Yet - Whenever you recover Hit Points, you gain bonus Critical Hit % Damage until end of turn equal to the Hit Points recovered. 28.) Trollkin III - +2 HP Regeneration. 29.) Runner's High - At the end of each turn, you have a +25% chance to gain Shield Hit Points equal to the meters you traveled this turn. 30.) I Cannot Fall II - Whenever you would enter Near Death, you have a +15% Chance to remain at 1 Hit Point instead. 31.) Steadfast II - You enter each encounter with an additional Steadfast Shield. You can consume a Steadfast Shield to gain 25 Shield Hit Points at any time. 32.) Grim Reminder - Whenever an ally kills an enemy who was within 10m of you, you recover +25 Vitality if Near Death. Additionally, whenever you enter Near Death, each ally gains +10 Movement until your next turn. 33.) Armored Advance - Whenever you travel a meter in the direction chosen with Plow Down the Line, you gain a Shield Hit Point, up to 20 Shield Hit Points. 34.) Shield For my Shield - You have an additional Weapon Slot for carrying Shields. 35.) I'll Take the Risk - Whenever you attack, you may sunder yourself for up to 10 Armor. For each point of Armor Sundered, you gain +2 Attack Damage until your next turn. 36.) Resistor III - +5 Spell Resist. 37.) Reduction Element - Enemy spells deal -4 Damage. Enemies have -5% Overcast Chance. 38.) Trollkin IV - +2 HP Regeneration. 39.) I Cannot Fall III - Whenever you would enter Near Death, you have a +25% Chance to remain at 1 Hit Point instead. 40.) Steadfast III - You enter each encounter with an additional Steadfast Shield. For each Steadfast Shield you have consumed this encounter, you have +1 Armor. 41.) Easy Fix - Whenever you enter Near Death, all healing and helping up targeting you restores an additional +10 Vitality until your next turn. Passively grants you +10 Vitality whenever you enter Near Death. 42.) Behind Me, Companions - Upon use, deploy a Shield in front of you with 40 Hit Points that covers a 10m wide area in front of you. This Shield blocks all damage that would pass through it from enemies. Whenever you travel a meter in the direction chosen with Plow Down the Line, this Shield gains +1 Shield Hit Point. One use per day. 43.) Shield Fanatic - Your equipped shields grant +4 Armor and +4 Spell Resist. 44.) Broken Armor - +10 Armor. Whenever you take damage, you then lose that much Armor until the end of the next turn in which you don't take any damage. For each Armor you are missing with this ability, you have +1 Attack Damage. 45.) Resistor IV - +5 Spell Resist. 46.) Whither their Odds - -10% Enemy Overcast Chance. -5 Spell Damage Dealt by enemies. 47.) I Cannot Fall IV - Whenever you would enter Near Death, you have a +25% Chance to remain at 1 Hit Point Instead. 48.) Steadfast IV - You begin each encounter with an additional two Steadfast Shields. 49.) Resist This - Upon use, deal damage to target unit within ( Spell Resist x 0.4 )m equal to ( Spell Resist x 2.5 ). One use per day. 50.) Inferior Arcanery - Your enemies deal -10 Damage with Spells. Your enemies have -5% Overcast Chance.